Schmerzlich vermisst und in trauriger Erinnerung
by JAlanaE
Summary: Übersetzung - Mein Tribut an Severus Snape, meinen Lieblingscharakter der ganzen HP Reihe. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens. HdT konform
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<br>**

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zu den Jungenschlafsälen zurückgekehrt. Harry hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt, während Ron Hermine auf seinem eigenen Bett fest im Arm hielt. Die Vorhänge ihrer Betten waren offen, sodass sie einander sehen konnten. Aber sie schwiegen. Harry hatte Kreacher gerufen, um für sie alle etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Sie aßen in Stille. Alle Erinnerungen kamen wieder in Harry hoch – darunter auch die an Snape. Plötzlich sprang er von seinem Bett auf. "Snape!", rief er aus.

"Was?", fragte Ron. "Was ist mit ihm? Er ist tot…"

"Ja, er ist tot und er ist immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte!" Er schaute Ron und Hermine an.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Wir müssen etwas für ihn tun", stimmte Hermine zu. "Niemand außer uns weiß, wo er jetzt ist."

Sie waren alle drei erschöpft, aber sie verließen dennoch den Schlafsaal. Das war das Mindeste, was sie für den Mann tun konnten, der so viel für das Größere Wohl getan hatte, den Mann, der einen so grausamen Tod erlitten hatte, den Mann, der jetzt auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte lag, den Mann, der ihnen unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hatte.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen trafen sie Neville, der immer noch das Schwert von Gryffindor mit sich trug. Sie erklärten ihm, was sie tun wollten, und zu ihrer Überraschung sagte Neville, er wolle auch mit ihnen kommen. Professor Snape war seine ersten fünf Jahre in Hogwarts lang der Fluch seines Lebens gewesen, aber er hatte genug Verstand, um alles, was er für sie alle getan hatte, zu erkennen, seinen Beitrag zu Voldemorts Untergang.

Sie entschieden, dass sie durch den Geheimgang von der Peitschenden Weide aus zu der Heulenden Hütte gelangen würden. Zu ihrer Überraschung hielt der Baum still, als Neville das Schwert von Gryffindor vor ihm hochhob, als ob der gewalttätige Baum sich vor der Macht des Schwerts fürchtete. Er ließ sie einfach durch und die Vier krochen durch den Gang, bis sie die Hütte erreichten.

Severus Snape lag immer noch da, in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Bluts. Seine Kleidung, seine Hände und Teile seines Gesichts und seiner Haare waren mit Blut durchtränkt. Unnötig vergossenes Blut, dachte Harry, als er an den Elderstab dachte. Er hatte den Mann gehasst, aber nach dem, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, konnte er ihn nicht mehr hassen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er empfand immenses Mitgefühl für den Meister der Zaubertränke.

Harry kniete sich neben den Mann und nahm seine leblose Hand in die Seine. Sein üblicher finsterer Blick war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er schien nun besänftigt zu sein. Hermine kniete sich auf Snapes anderer Seite nieder. Sie sah auf ihren Professor hinab und etwas rührte sich in ihrem Herzen. Er war schrecklich zu ihr gewesen, aber er hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit immer zu größeren Herausforderungen angetrieben. Es tat ihr Leid um ihn, dass ein so schlauer Kopf für immer gegangen war.

Hermine bemerkte, dass seine dunklen Augen noch offen waren. Mit einer sanften Handbewegung schloss sie diese. Nun sah es aus, als ob er schlafe. Sie verwandelte einen Lumpen in der Nähe in ein feuchtes Handtuch und begann, sanft das Blut von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn berührte. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Haare, die zwar teilweise mit seinem getrockneten Blut verkrustet waren, sich ansonsten aber weich und seidig anfühlten. Überhaupt nicht fettig.

Neville und Ron standen ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihnen und beobachteten die Szene mit Ehrfurcht, als ob sie fürchteten, Professor Snape könnte plötzlich aufwachen und sie alle anschreien, weil sie ihn störten und berührten, besonders Hermine.

Aber er blieb bewegungslos. Er war tot. Und seltsamerweise bekam den zwei jungen Männern dieser Gedanke gar nicht gut.

Bevor sie die Hütte verließ, bemerkte Hermine, dass er noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie wies Harry darauf hin. „Er hat sich noch nicht mal verteidigt", sagte der junge Mann. „So seltsam für jemanden, der Zaubersprüche mit einer einfachen Armbewegung blocken konnte…" Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Snape das vorige Jahr aus Hogwarts geflohen war, direkt nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls daran, wie er im zweiten Jahr Snape den Expelliarmus gegen Lockhart hatte benutzen sehen, in einer Duelldemonstration, die ihn für immer ausgezeichnet hatte. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls an den Sectumsempra, den der Halbblutprinz selbst kreiert hatte. Doch keinen von diesen Zaubern hatte der Zaubertrankmeister benutzt, um sein Leben zu verteidigen.

„Ich denke er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren mit Voldemort und Nagini ihm gleichzeitig gegenübergestellt", schlussfolgerte Harry. „Der verdammte Dunkle Lord hat ihm keine Chance gegeben, als er seine verfluchte Schlange auf ihn gehetzt hat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

Sobald Hermine fertig damit war, Snapes Gesicht zu säubern, entschieden sie, ihn für eine ordentliche Beerdigung zurück zum Schloss zu bringen. Sie konnten ihn nicht dort liegen lassen und ihn nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte, einfach aufgeben. Er trug immer noch seinen schwarzen Schulumhang. Sie wickelten ihn sorgfältig damit ein, wobei sie einen Respekt für ihn empfanden wie nie zuvor. Hermine nahm den Zauberstab des Zaubertrankmeisters an sich, indem sie ihn in ihren Ärmel steckte.

Mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers brachten sie ihn zurück zum Schloss, aber diesmal benutzten sie nicht den Geheimgang. So würde es länger dauern, aber es würde leichter und würdevoller für den Verstorbenen sein.

Sie betraten das Schloss durch den Haupteingang. Professor McGonagall war die erste Erwachsene, die sie erblickte. Sie kam zu ihnen herüber und als sie die Leiche erkannte, brach sie in Tränen aus. Pomona Sprout eilte an ihre Seite, ebenfalls mit Tränen im Gesicht, und zog ihre Kollegin von diesem Anblick fort. Professor Flitwick wies Harry an, ihm zu einem Raum zu folgen, den sie zu einem Obdach für all diejenigen gemacht hatten, die während der Schlacht für die helle Seite gefallen waren.

„Tut ihn nicht zu Voldemort!", sagte Harry nachdrücklich. „Er hat für uns gekämpft, er verdient es nicht, bei _ihm_ zu sein."

Flitwick nickte zustimmend. Er würde sich nicht gegen den Wunsch des jungen Mannes wenden. Wie jeder während dem finalen Duell gegen Voldemort hatte auch er Harrys Worte über Snape und seine Rolle als Dumbledores treuer Spion gehört, über seine Verwicklung in den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Im besagten Raum angekommen, zeigte Flitwick ihnen einen Platz, wo sie Snapes Körper hinlegen konnten. Dort lagen unter anderem auch Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin und warteten auf ihre Beerdigung. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wandten sich um, um zu sehen, wer hinzugekommen war. Sie hatten einen mitleidigen Blick für den Meister der Zaubertränke – wie die anderen hatten sie Harrys Worte über seine Arbeit als Spion für den Orden des Phönix gehört, etwas, das sie schon wussten. Das einzige, was sie nicht gewusst hatten, war, dass Albus Dumbledore seinen Tod mit Severus Snape Monate vorher geplant hatte. Verglichen damit, wie der Tod des alten Schulleiters durch die Todesser hätte aussehen können, waren sie Snape dankbar, dass er es auf sich genommen hatte, den Wunsch des alten Zauberers auszuführen.

Madam Pomfrey übernahm. Sie war fertig mit den Lebenden. Sie konnte sich nun um die Toten kümmern und attestierte die Umstände ihrer Tode.

„Sieht aus, als wäre seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt worden", sagte sie heiser. Severus hatte immer die Zaubertränke gebraut, die der Krankenflügel benötigte, und hatte sich nie beschwert, wenn es eine extra Masse an Arbeit war – und das war es.

„Er wurde von Nagini gebissen, Voldemorts Schlange", erklärte Harry. „Ich habe alles gesehen, genau wie Ron und Hermine. Wir waren dort in der Heulenden Hütte als es passiert ist."

„Diese Riesenschlange, die Neville Longbottom mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor geköpft hat?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Ja, genau die gleiche", bestätigte Neville.

Molly beugte sich über Snapes Leiche. „Was für ein grauenvoller Tod…" Ihre Stimme war mitfühlend. „Armer Severus…"

„Wer hat sein Gesicht gesäubert?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Das war ich", antwortete Hermine. „Ich konnte nicht… Ich konnte ihn nicht so lassen."

„Kein Problem, Hermine", sagte die Heilerin sanft. „Du hast es gut gemacht. Er hat es verdient, richtig behandelt zu werden, nach allem, was er ertragen musste."

Madam Pomfrey scheuchte alle weg, aber Molly Weasley und Hermine blieben bei ihr, um sich um Snapes Leiche zu kümmern. Die zwei älteren Frauen hatten dem Mädchen zwar gesagt, mit den anderen zu gehen, aber Hermine hatte darauf bestanden zu bleiben und ihnen zu helfen. Aus Respekt für einen Lehrer, der ihr so viel beigebraucht hatte. Die zwei Frauen gaben schließlich nach.

Sie reinigten seine Kleidung auf magische Weise von dem Blut, das er verloren hatte. Er würde in seiner vollständigen Zaubertrankmeister-Bekleidung begraben werden – so hätte er es sich ohnehin gewünscht. Madam Pomfrey säuberte die schreckliche Wunde an seinem Hals, um ihn präsentabler zu machen. Naginis Reißzähne hatten seine Halsschlagader durchstochen, daher der große Blutverlust, und das Fleisch auseinander gerissen. Sie war vorsichtig, da wahrscheinlich noch etwas Gift an ihm war. Die Heilerin vermutete, dass er sicherlich sehr eingeschränkt geblieben wäre, hätte er die grauenvolle Wunde überlebt. Hermine versicherte ihr, dass er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gestorben war.

Als sie fertig waren, verließ Madam Pomfrey den Raum. Molly ging zu Fred zurück. Hermine erwies ihm ebenfalls die letzte Ehre und sie weinten gemeinsam. Die Weasleys würden seine Leiche bald zurück zum Fuchsbau bringen, wo er im nahe gelegenen Dorf im Familiengrab bestattet werden würde.

Die Creevey Familie traf ein und nahm die Leiche ihres Sohns für eine ordentliche Bestattung mit. Kingsley Shacklebolt, inzwischen Zaubereiminister, war bei ihnen und versicherte ihnen, dass der Junge mutig gewesen sei, ganz nach den Werten seines Hauses.

Andromeda Tonks kam später, um die Leiche ihrer Tochter Nymphadora abzuholen, zusammen mit der von Remus Lupin. Die Ehepartner würden zusammen begraben werden, im gleichen Grab wie Ted Tonks, der wenige Monate zuvor ermordet worden war. Harry und Ron waren da, um ihren ehemaligen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professor zu betrauern, der ihnen ein Freund geworden war, und ebenfalls Tonks selbst. Sie würde niemals zurückkommen, um sie mit ihren Selbstverwandlungsfähigkeiten zum Lachen zu bringen. Die Eltern würden nie für ihren nur wenige Wochen alten Sohn da sein können. Harry wusste, was es hieß, elternlos zu sein – aber wenigstens würde der kleine Ted von seiner liebevollen Großmutter aufgezogen werden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel <strong>**3**

Hermine wollte alleine gelassen werden. Sie brauchte Zeit, um all die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu verdauen. Also blieb sie bei der einzigen Person, die nie wieder mit ihr sprechen würde. Professor Severus Snape. Seine beleidigenden Bemerkungen würde sie nicht vermissen, aber sicherlich seine tiefe, geschmeidige Stimme.

Er sah nun friedlich aus und sie wünschte sich aufrichtig, dass er endlich Frieden gefunden hatte. Sie streichelte gerade sanft sein Gesicht, beeindruckt wie geschmeidig sein rabenschwarzes Haar war, als sie hörte, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah eine Frau auf sie zukommen, die ihr bekannt vorkam.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Sie erkannte die Frau sofort. Sie hatte sie letztes Jahr in einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gesehen, als sie die Wahrheit über den Halbblutprinzen herausgefunden hatte.

Eileen Prince Snape stand ihr nun leibhaftig gegenüber. Sie hatte die gleichen Merkmale wie ihr Sohn, lange, glatte, schwarze Haare, ein blasses Gesicht, dunkle Augen. Sie sah nur älter aus.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass mein Sohn hier ist…"

Hermine trat ihr entgegen, aber kein Wort schaffte es durch ihren Hals. Sie führte die Frau zu Snapes Leiche. Die ältere Frau kam näher an ihn heran und für einen Moment war Hermine froh, dass er gesäubert und präsentabler gemacht worden war.

Hermine hielt ein wenig Abstand, während die ältere Frau sich ihrem Sohn näherte. Genau wie Molly Weasley bei Fred, begann Eileen Snape das Gesicht ihres Sohns zu streicheln, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Mein Sohn… mein einziger Sohn… Severus… mein geliebter Sohn… Severus…" wiederholte sie immer wieder, während sie seine Wangen, seine Stirn, seine Haare, seine Nase und seine Lippen streichelte und schließlich seine Schultern packte. Hermine beobachtete sie nur. Ja, ihr reizbarer, nicht gerade sanftmütiger Professor hatte eine Mutter, eine Mutter, die ihn liebte. Hermine war froh zu wissen, dass jemand auf dieser Erde ihn geliebt hatte und immer noch liebte – während alles, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte, von Liebe motiviert gewesen war. Eine unerwiderte Liebe, gewiss, aber dennoch Liebe. Liebe und Schmerz hatten den größten Teil seines Erwachsenenlebens bestimmt.

Eileen Snape weinte für lange Minuten über der Leiche ihres Sohns, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Hermine da war. Das Mädchen war im Hintergrund geblieben.

„Wer sind Sie, junge Dame? Sie waren bei ihm… haben ihn betrauert…"

„Hermine Granger. Ich war eine von seinen Schülerinnen, Madam. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt. Er hat sogar mein Leben gerettet und auch das von meinen Freunden, mehrere Male. Sie sind seine Mutter, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Eileen Snape." Ein kurzes Schweigen. "Wie… wie ist es passiert… sein Tod?"

Hermine schlussfolgerte, dass ihr niemand erzählt hatte, wie ihr Sohn gestorben war. Also würde sie es tun. Sie nahm all ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammen. „Er starb… Voldemort hat ihn getötet. Seine Schlange hat ihn gebissen. Eine riesige Schlange. Ihr Sohn…" Wie seltsam es war, an den gefürchteten Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts als einen Sohn zu denken. „Ihrem Sohn blieb keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen."

„Hat er sehr gelitten… bevor er starb?"

„Nein, es ging sehr schnell. Wir waren da, meine zwei Freunde und ich. Wir haben alles gesehen. Er ist innerhalb von ein paar Minuten gestorben." Hermine fragte sich, ob sie ihr sagen musste, dass es grauenvoll und schmerzhaft gewesen war – denn das war es. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Snape musste Höllenqualen erlitten haben, bevor er gestorben war, auch wenn er genug Kontrolle über seine Schmerzen gehabt hatte, um Harry seine Erinnerungen zu geben. „Er war nicht alleine, als er starb. Wir waren da." Diese Worte waren besänftigender. Sie entschied, die anderen schrecklichen Details für sich zu behalten.

Nun streckte Eileen Prince Hermine ihre Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff. Beide Frauen schwiegen, während sie gegeneinander gelehnt dastanden, und die jüngere legte ihren Arm um die Schultern der älteren. Sie ließen ihren Emotionen freien Lauf und weinten gemeinsam.

„Severus war so ein lieber kleiner Junge. So talentiert. Ich war so stolz auf ihn, als er einer der meist geachteten Zaubertrankmeister unserer Zeit geworden war." Sie schniefte in ihr Taschentuch. „Es hat mich umgehauen zu erfahren, dass… dass er Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte. Der einzige Mann, der ihm jemals eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, nachdem er sich den Reihen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem angeschlossen hat."

Hermine dachte, dass wenn es eine Person hab, die die Wahrheit über den Meister der Zaubertränke erfahren musste, es seine Mutter war. Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Harry zu fragen, ob Eileen Snape sich die von ihrem Sohn hinterlassenen Erinnerungen anschauen könne. Sie schwieg zunächst darüber, aber sie wollte ihr wenigstens die Wahrheit über dieses Ereignis erzählen.

„Professor Snape hat Professor Dumbledore nicht ermordet. Unser Schulleiter war bereits kurz davor zu sterben, als er getötet wurde. Sie hatten das beide geplant. Es war sozusagen ein Gnadenstoß. Ihr Sohn… ist kein Mörder." Sie hoffte, dass ihre Worte das Herz einer Mutter beruhigen würden.

Eileen Snape sah sie durch den Vorhang ihrer Haare hindurch an – nicht sehr anders als ihr Sohn. „Wirklich?"

Hermine nickte. „Alles, was er in seinem Leben getan hat, war weil er ein selbstloser und mutiger Mann war, fürsorglich und aufmerksam den Menschen gegenüber und den Dingen und Situationen um ihn herum." Sie wollte nicht offenbaren, dass er aus Liebe für Lily Evans Potter gehandelt hatte – das war zu persönlich. Wenn Eileen Snape Zugang zum Denkarium bekommen würde, würde sie es selbst sehen.

Die zwei Frauen blieben zusammen bei der Leiche des Zaubertrankmeisters. „Er war erst 38… Viel zu jung, um zu sterben… Oh, Severus! Du hast uns noch nicht mal ein Kind gegeben… Oh, Severus!", flüsterte Eileen Snape. „Mein Sohn… Severus… Warum musst du bloß immer so mutig sein?" Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und umfasste seine Schultern in einer zärtlichen, mütterlichen Geste. In dieser Haltung verweilte sie, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass sein Herz wieder zu schlagen beginnen würde.

Hermine weinte nun offen, angesichts der Trauer einer Mutter, die kurz davor war, ihren Sohn zu begraben, ihren einzigen Sohn. Sie betete für sich, dass das Leben ihr dies in der Zukunft ersparen würde: Ihr eigenes Kind begraben zu müssen. Ihr wurde auch bewusst, dass Snape noch nicht einmal 40 gewesen war, während sie sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie alt er sein könnte, nicht einmal, als sie die Anzeige darüber in der alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, dass den Ehepartnern Tobias Snape und Eileen Prince ein Kind geboren worden war.

„Mein Beileid, Mrs. Snape", sagte Hermine leise.

Eileen Snape sah sie an. „Danke für Ihre Trauer, junge Dame. Zu wissen, dass manche Leute hier… wenigstens eine Person… ihn genug gemocht haben, um ihn zu betrauern… Wie sehr ich ihm gewünscht hätte, eine so eine reizende, nette Person wie Sie zu treffen… Sie scheinen intelligent und einfühlsam… Er wäre glücklich gewesen… Er hat mir nie erzählt, warum er nie geheiratet hat… Aber ich bin mir sicher, er muss sich irgendwie verliebt haben… und es ging ihm geradezu elend deswegen… Ich habe es gespürt… dass sein Herz irgendwie gebrochen worden war… aber ich habe nie die Wahrheit erfahren… als ich mit ihm darüber reden wollte… hatte er sich schon Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem angeschlossen… er war einer von denen geworden… Er war so ein sensibles Kind… Er brauchte so viel Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe…" Ihre Stimme verlief sich in Schmerz und sie schwieg.

Hermine konnte nur daran denken, wie richtig sie über ihren Sohn gelegen hatte. Sie war verlegen, dass sie für eine potentielle gute Partnerin für den Zaubertrankmeister gehalten wurde. Hermine hatte nie aus dieser Sicht über die Dinge nachgedacht. Und doch konnte sie den Mann, der sie all die Jahre fast täglich als „unerträgliche Besserwisserin" abgestempelt hatte, nicht hassen. Was sein gebrochenes Herz betraf… Das Denkarium würde ihre Fragen beantworten.

Plötzliche berührte Eileen Snape den linken Unterarm ihres Sohnes. Hermine wusste sofort, woran sie dachte. Das Dunkle Mahl. Eileen Snape begann, den Ärmel des Gehrocks aufzuknöpfen, danach den Ärmel seines weißen Hemds, sodass sie seinen Arm entblößte. Das Dunkle Mahl war noch da, aber nach Voldemorts Tod deutlich verblasst.

Eileen Snape führte den Unterarm ihres Sohns an ihre Lippen heran. „Du bist deswegen gestorben, mein geliebter Sohn", sagte sie leise. Hermine nahm ihre Gesten und Worte aufmerksam wahr. Sie betrachtete es ebenfalls – es war das erste und auch das letzte Mal, dass sie das Mahl auf Snapes Haut sah. Es war das erste und letzte Mal, dass sie überhaupt so viel Haut von ihm sah. „Er hat dich markiert wie Vieh, mein Sohn. Aber du hast einen Weg gefunden, dich zu befreien… indem du dem Licht gedient hast." Eine Träne viel auf die Lippen ihres Sohns. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Immer."

Sie knöpfte die Ärmel seines Hemds und seines Gehrocks wieder zu. „So viele Schichten, sogar im Sommer. Ich wette, er hat sich wegen diesem Mahl geschämt. Oh, Severus! Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass er dir das antut, mein Sohn?"

Sie wusste, dass niemand mehr ihre Frage beantworten konnte. Die einzige Person, die dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, lag nun vor ihr – tot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel <strong>**4**

Die Weasleys, Madam Pomfrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall und Harry, sie alle betraten den Raum. Sie waren da, um Fred wegzutragen. Sie bemerkten die ältere Frau neben Hermine. Eine Frau, die über Snapes Leiche weinte. Sie waren fasziniert – Severus war nicht bekannt dafür, dass er gerade eine Affäre mit einer Frau hatte.

Hermine kam zu ihnen hinüber. „Seine Mutter", sagte sie nur.

Kingsley ging zu Snapes Leiche und sprach Eileen dort an. „Entschuldigen Sie… Mrs. Snape?"

"Ja…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ich war Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix, so wie ihr Sohn. Ich kann bezeugen, dass er eine Schlüsselrolle für uns war, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war ein großartiger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schon stolz auf ihn sind. Wissen Sie, dass wir ebenfalls stolz auf ihn sind." Er räusperte sich. „Wir werden ihn vermissen und Sie haben unser herzliches Beileid."

Hermine mochte es, wie Kingsley gesprochen hatte. Bescheiden, demütig und den einzigen Status erwähnend, den er mit Severus Snape gemeinsam hatte, als sei es das Wertvollste auf der Welt. Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Eileen. „Es freut mich zu wissen, dass Severus ein paar Freunde hatte, die ihn schätzten. Nach dem, was Albus Dumbledore passiert ist…"

„Es ist in Ordnung. Professor Dumbledore hatte Pläne für die Sicherheit seiner Schule, unserer Sicherheit und die von Severus und er hat sie nicht immer erwähnt. Wir waren überrascht, aber wir wussten, dass der Tod von Albus etwas Gutes nach sich ziehen würde. Ihr Sohn… gab sein Leben, sodass etwas Gutes für uns alle hier herausspringen konnte."

Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass Kingsley die Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen haben musste. Wenn jemand anderes sie gesehen hatte, sei es der Zaubereiminister, würde Harry es sicher auch einer trauernden Mutter erlauben. Sie trat dichter an ihren Hauskameraden heran.

„Harry, sie sollte die Erinnerungen sehen dürfen, die Professor Snape dir gegeben hat… im Denkarium… Bitte."

Harry sah sie an und nickte. „Sie hat das Recht, es zu wissen, in der Tat. Dass ihr Sohn wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann war, den wir jemals getroffen haben."

„Also werde ich mir ihr darüber reden", sagte Hermine.

„Wo planen sie, Ihren Sohn zu begraben, Mrs. Snape?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ich weiß nicht… Severus… hat mir gesagt, als wir seinen Vater begraben haben,… dass er nicht mit ihm zusammen begraben werden wolle, in unserem Familiengrab. Er hatte Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit ihm…"

Harry wusste, worauf sie anspielte. Er hatte es vor ein paar Jahren während des Okklumentik-Unterrichts in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen. Der Streit zwischen seinen Eltern. Tobias Snape war ein brutaler Mann gewesen und er hatte sicherlich sowohl seine Frau als auch seinen Sohn misshandelt. Da er wusste, dass Snape für sehr lange Zeit auf höchst intensive Weise nachtragend sein konnte, war er nicht überrascht, dass der Sohn nicht mit dem Vater begraben werden wollte.

Er näherte sich ihnen und stellte sich ihr mit seiner üblichen Bescheidenheit vor. „Wenn ich darf, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Professor Snape auf dem Hogwartsgelände begraben wird, nicht sehr weit von Professor Dumbledore entfernt. Als ein Vorbild für Selbstlosigkeit und Mut für die Schüler. Er verdient es, nach allem, was er für uns und für die Schule getan hat, sowohl als Lehrer als auch als Spion für den Orden."

Kingsley beobachtete den jungen Mann. „Bewilligt. Mrs. Snape, wenn Sie keine Einwände haben, wäre Hogwarts geehrt die Gebeine Ihres Sohns aufzunehmen."

Als sie das hörte, füllten sich Eileen Snapes Augen mit neuen Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen. Aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ja, vielen Dank. Ich bin mir sicher, Severus hätte das gefallen. Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Eileen Snape fühlte sich geehrt, aber dennoch nicht innerlich beruhigt. Sie würde ihren Sohn niemals wiederbekommen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel <strong>**5**

Fred Weasley wurde am Nachmittag begraben. Harry und Hermine kamen mit den Weasleys, da sie als Teil der Familie angesehen wurden. Am nächsten Tag kamen Ron, Hermine, Harry und die übrigen Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix zurück nach Hogwarts, um einen ihrer Genossen, Professor Severus Snape, zu begraben. Auch ein paar Schüler waren da, genauso wie das Lehrpersonal. Zu Harrys Überraschung waren ebenfalls die drei Malfoys anwesend.

Ein paar Meter von Dumbledors Grab entfernt war ein Loch gegraben worden, um den Körper von Severus Snape aufzunehmen. Hermine hatte sich entschlossen, bei Eileen Snape zu bleiben, die das gerne akzeptierte, da sie die einzige Person in Hogwarts war, die sie ein bisschen kannte. „Ich hätte gerne eine Tochter wie dich gehabt, Hermine. Oder eine Schwiegertochter wie dich." Dieser Kommentar machte Hermine nachdenklich. Ja, Severus Snape hätte die Art von Mann sein könnten, die sie als Lebenspartner gewollt hätte – klug, intelligent, kreativ, ein Meister seines Fachgebiets. Sie hatte Gefallen an der Gegenwart der älteren Hexe gefunden. Ihre mütterliche Liebe berührte sie.

Sie hatte sie zu Dumbledores Büro begleitet, wo die trauernde Mutter sich die Erinnerungen hatte ansehen können, die ihr Sohn Harry hinterlassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich besser in der Gewissheit, dass ihr Sohn tatsächlich ein guter Mann gewesen war. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass sie ihn nach seinen eigenen Erinnerungen von den letzten Momenten von Snapes Leben fragen könnte, aber Eileen Snape war nicht sehr erpicht darauf, das zu sehen. Zu wissen, dass ihr Sohn schnell gestorben war und nicht alleine, war genug für sie.

Nun waren sie alle versammelt. Snapes Körper war in einen Sarg gelegt worden, der in der Nähe des Grabs stand. Kingsley hatte den Vorsitz über die Zeremonie. Der Orden des Phönix hatte über die Zeit viele Mitglieder verloren. Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Severus… und gewiss noch viele andere, die Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht kannten. Harry dachte auch an seine Eltern und er hoffte, dass Severus in der nächsten Welt, hinter dem Vorhang, Lily wieder sehen und mir ihr vereint werden würde, und dass er Frieden mit James Potter und Sirius Black schließen würde.

Die Zeremonie war schlicht, aber dennoch bewegend. Harry sagte ein paar Worte stellvertretend für die Schüler, während McGonagall, die gerade zur Schulleiterin ernannt worden war, für die Lehrer sprach. Dann wurde Snapes Körper zur Ruhe gesetzt. Eileen Snape brach in Tränen aus, als der Sarg ihres Sohns im Grab verschwand. Hermine musste sie festhalten, um sie vom Sturz zu bewahren, wobei ihr Molly Weasley auf der anderen Seite half.

„Mein Sohn! Mein einziger Sohn! Ich will meinen Sohn zurück! Severus! Severus…" Ihre Worte wurden von ihren Tränen und Schluchzern erstickt.

Hinter ihr weinte auch Narcissa Malfoy, die daran dachte, dass dank dem Mann, den sie nun begruben, sie selbst von dem Schicksal verschont geblieben war, ihren einzigen Sohn zu begraben. Sie zog Draco dichter an sich heran. Der junge Mann weinte ebenfalls bei der Vorstellung, dass er derjenige im Grab hätte sein können, während seine Mutter über seinen Toten Körper weinte.

Alle Anwesenden traten vor, um eine Blume in das Grab auf den Sarg zu werfen. Sobald sie damit fertig waren, wurde der Stein, der das Grab bedecken sollte, herabgelassen. Es war eine große Platte aus weißem Marmor, in die folgende Worte in schwarz eingraviert waren:

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_9. Januar 1960_

_2. Mai 1998_

Der Rest des Steins war freigelassen. Horace Slughorn war der erste, der zu dem Stein ging, offensichtlich erschüttert, sein Taschentuch in der Hand. Plötzlich zückte er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte eine Formel. Fünf Wörter erschienen unter den Daten in ähnlicher schwarzer Gravur:

_Meister der Zaubertränke im Ruhestand_

„Ich habe ihn in Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Aber ich kann sagen, dass der Schüler noch weitergegangen ist und sogar besser war als sein Meister. Leb wohl, Severus. Du warst der Beste", sagte Horace mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals.

Minerva McGonagall fand die Idee sehr schön. Sie wiederholte denselben Zauberspruch. Andere Wörter erschienen auf dem Marmor:

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

„Jetzt verstehe ich besser, warum er bestimmte Dinge getan hat, während er hier Schulleiter war. Um uns und die Kinder zu beschützen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, in der Emotionen mitschwangen.

Überraschenderweise trat Neville Longbottom mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach vorne, um die folgenden Worte einzugravieren:

_Beschützer der Schüler vor dem Bösen_

„Er hat sein Bestes getan, um zu verhindern, dass wir von den Carrows bestraft würden. Zum Beispiel, indem er uns als Strafarbeit mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt hat, statt von den Carrows mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert zu werden. Das werde ich nie vergessen." Ginny, Luna und ein paar andere Schüler, hauptsächlich von Dumbledores Armee, nickten zustimmend. Diese Worte, gesprochen von einem jungen Mann, dessen Eltern mit dem Cruciatus Fluch bis in den Wahnsinn gefoltert worden waren, bedeutete viel für die anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer.

Hermine hatte den Zauberspruch gehört, da ihre Hauslehrerin neben ihr stand. Sie holte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab hervor und ein einzelnes Wort erschien auf der Platte:

_Halbblutprinz_

„In Erinnerung an ein Schulbuch, das Severus Snape, dem Halbblutprinzen, gehörte, ein Buch das seine Intelligenz und Kreativität bezeugt, was sowohl Zaubertränke als auch Zaubersprüche betrifft. Er war wirklich ein Prinz in seinen Fachgebieten."

Arthur Weasley näherte sich und gravierte auf dieselbe Weise Wörter mit seinem Zauberstab ein:

_Vertrauenswürdiger Spion für den Orden des Phönix, Zweiter Krieg_

„Es soll bekannt sein, dass er all die Jahre beträchtliche Risiken auf sich genommen hat, um den Orden den Phönix mit zuverlässigen Informationen zu versorgen und unsere Sicherheit zu schützen, wann und wo auch immer er konnte."

Kingsley Shacklebolt folgte dem Beispiel der anderen. Was er schieb, verblüffte alle Umstehenden:

_Orden des Merlins erster Klasse_

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse für Severus Snape bewilligt, für all die Dienste, die er zum Wohl unserer Zauberergesellschaft geleistet hat." Nur Harry wusste bereits davon, da er mit Kingsley übereingestimmt hatte, die falschen Annahmen der Öffentlichkeit zu bereinigen, besonders in Bezug auf Albus Dumbledores Tod.

Luna Lovegood kam bei dem Stein an und hob ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab:

_Hingebungsvoller Diener des Größeren Wohls_

„Weil sein Leben der Beweis ist, dass Menschen sich immer ändern können, ganz egal welche Fehler sie begangen haben. Letztendlich war es das, was er war", sagte sie schlicht mit ihrer üblichen Stimme wie von einer anderen Welt. „Und das ist es, wie wir ihn in Erinnerung behalten sollten." Die junge Ravenclaw hatte den Ausdruck des „Größeren Wohls" gewiss von ihrem Vater gehört. Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen einander an. Sie nickten in völliger Übereinstimmung mit Lunas Aussage. Sie hatte Recht. Dumbledore hätte es gefallen.

Auch die Malfoys kamen näher heran. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ die folgenden Wörter erscheinen:

_Treuer Freund_

„Weil er sein Bestes getan hat, um mein Leben zu retten, ist er den Unbrechbaren Schwur mit meiner Mutter eingegangen. Aus Freundschaft für meine Eltern, für meine Familie. Für mich. Der beste Freund ist der, der bereit ist sein eigenes Leben für seine Freunde zu verlieren. Ich habe vielleicht nicht viel im Zaubertrankunterricht bei ihm gelernt, aber wenigstens das hat er mich gelehrt."

„Danke, Severus, alter Freund", sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast", fügte Narcissa mit einem Schluchzen in der Stimme hinzu.

Auch Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Snape hatte seine Erinnerungen mit ihm geteilt. Alles war ihm erklärt worden. Alle Missverständnisse waren gelöst worden. Dennoch wünschte sich der junge Mann, dass er mehr als das mit dem Zaubertrankmeister hätte teilen können, sodass auch die Missverständnisse auf seiner Seite hätten verschwinden können. Vielleicht hätten sie beide ein Verständnis irgendeiner Art erreichen können, nun da die Wahrheit vollständig ans Licht gekommen war. Harrys Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass dies nie passieren würde, und ihm blieb ein trauriges Gefühl von unvollendeten Angelegenheiten. Ich brauche Abgeschlossenheit, dachte er. Wir brauchen es beide. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in der Hoffnung, dass sein Tribut helfen würde, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass es vielleicht nicht genug sein würde, weil so viel für beide Erleichterung brauchte:

_Der mutigste Mann aller Zeiten_

„Er hat mein Leben bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten gerettet, genauso wie das von Hermine und Ron hier, während er sein eigenes Leben riskierte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er…" Harry wollte die wahren, tiefen Motive hinter Snapes Taten nicht weiter ausführen. Seine Liebe für seine Mutter Lily war etwas zu Persönliches. „Er war der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte."

Schließlich hob Eileen Prinz mit zitternder Hand ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt flüsterte sie den Zauberspruch, der folgende Worte eingravierte:

_Geliebter Sohn für immer_

Sie brachte kein Wort hervor, es war ihr nun unmöglich. Sie kniete sich einfach auf dem Grab ihres Sohns nieder und weinte alles, was sie hatte, in stummen Schluchzern heraus, die ihren Körper erschütterten.

Die Platte war nun bedeckt mit Worten, die einander zu einer Liste ergänzten, die den Mann ehrten, der nun unter ihr ruhte, als stiller, aber bewegender Tribut, der alles sagte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Dies ist die deutsche Version von Delilah Kelleys Englischem Original „Sorely Missed and Sadly Remembered": www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 5414628 (slash) 1 (slash) Sorely_Missed_and_Sadly_Remembered

Wir freuen uns beide über Reviews, die ich immer so bald wie möglich in übersetzter Form an Delilah Kelley weitergeben werde. Disclaimer und A/N stammen nicht von mir, sondern sind die übersetzten Versionen von Delilah Kelleys Anmerkungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, noch nicht einmal Severus… *seufz* - Ich habe zur Zeit keine Arbeit, d.h. auch kein Geld, also verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit gesetzlichem Zeug, okay? Ich habe zwar noch keinen Job, aber immer noch einen guten Zauberstab, um euch zu verhexen, wenn ihr mich mit solchen Formalitäten belästigt.

**A/N:** Völlig konform mit Halbblutprinz und Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich dachte der Aspekt, den ich hier entwickle, hat im Buch gefehlt. Na ja, es waren die Geschichten über Harry Potter, nicht über Severus Snape, nehme ich an. Was ist nach den Heiligtümern des Todes passiert, was Severus – meinen Lieblingscharakter aus der ganzen HP Reihe – betrifft? Hier ist meine Erzählung des Geschehens.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich geweint habe, während ich Kapitel 33, "Die Geschichte des Prinzen" gelesen habe. Ich habe ebenfalls geweint, als ich das hier geschrieben habe, weil ich die ganze Zeit daran gedacht habe, dass Severus wirklich auf grausame und unnötige Weise gestorben ist. Wie viele andere fand ich es traurig, dass er gestorben ist. Trotzdem bin ich versucht zu behaupten, dass Severus als ein wahrer tragischer Held so oder so sterben musste – ganz egal wie traurig es mich macht, das zu denken.

Und trotzdem, Severus Snape wird leben, solange wir ihn in unserer Erinnerung behalten.

Ich schrieb diese Fanfiction mit der Vorstellung von Alan Rickmans fabelhafter Darstellung von Severus. Er ist einfach perfekt diesbezüglich und ich mag ihn unglaublich gerne als Schauspieler.

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction im HP Universum. Ich schreibe gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die noch abgeschlossen werden muss. Bitte bewerten und kommentieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6<strong>

Später am gleichen Tag kamen Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zu Professor Snapes Grab. Sie schwiegen für einen Augenblick. Dann holte Harry ein Buch von unter seinem Umhang hervor. „Ich habe es im Raum der Wünsche wieder gefunden." Er zeigte den anderen das Schulbuch „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_", das dem Halbblutprinzen gehört hatte, und das ihm in seinem sechsten Schuljahr ein treuer Begleiter gewesen war. „Trotz dem Dämonsfeuer, das Crabbe dort drin heraufbeschworen hat, ist das Buch heil geblieben. Ich vermute, dass es in dem Kabinett, in das ich es getan hatte, geschützt war", erklärte er. „Armer Snape… Er war noch nicht mal der Meister des Elderstabs. Er ist für nichts gestorben." Er steckte das Buch zurück in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er würde es ganz gewiss als Schatz bewahren.

Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend. „Wenn wir schon über Zauberstäbe reden, Harry…", sagte das Mädchen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut gemacht habe, aber…" Sie sah verwirrt aus.

„Sag schon", ermutigte sie Ron.

Hermine holte einen Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel hervor. „Ich habe Professor Snapes Zauberstab genommen, als wir seinen Körper aus der Heulenden Hütte geholt haben. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ihn bei mir hatte, bis zu dem Moment, als ich meinen Zauberstab heute Nachmittag rausgeholt habe, um den Gravurzauber auszuführen." Sie zeigte ihnen den Zauberstab.

„Du meinst du hast Snapes Zauberstab?", fragte Ron.

„Ja. Ich nehme an, er hätte ihm in die Hand gegeben werden sollen, bevor der Sarg geschlossen wurde. Aber niemand hat erwähnt, dass sein Zauberstab gefehlt hat."

Harry seufzte. „Stimmt, das ist die Regel, aber wie auch immer, jetzt ist es zu spät. Behalte ihn einfach."

Sie hatten sie nicht kommen gehört, aber Luna stand nun neben ihnen. „Oh, das ist ein reizender Zauberstab, den du da in der Hand hast, Hermine. Ebenholz mit Kern aus Phönixkralle. Sehr mächtige Zauberstäbe. Professor Snapes Zauberstab, schätze ich." Angesichts ihrer verblüfften Blicke fuhr Luna fort: "Ich werde dein Geheimnis bewahren, Hermine. Übrigens, ich denke, dass Professor Snape von dort aus, wo er ist, wollte, dass du seinen Zauberstab hast. Nimm ihn als ein Geschenk von ihm."

Es war etwas Beruhigendes in Lunas Erklärung. Ihre Wortwahl, ihre ruhige Versicherung, ihr lieblicher Tonfall. Wie immer schien sie Dinge zu wissen und zu sehen, die anderen Menschen verborgen waren.

Luna entfernte sich ein wenig von ihnen. Da bemerkten sie, dass sie etwas in den Händen trug. Eine große Phiole und einen Messbecher. „Ich habe diese hier aus Professor Snapes Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer genommen. Ich dachte, er hat überhaupt keine Blumen, also könnten wir vielleicht welche auf sein Grab tun." Sie stellte die Phiole und den Messbecher auf den Stein, in die Nähe seines Namens. „Hermine, hilfst du mir? Du bist so gut darin, schöne Sachen heraufzubeschwören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit Professor Snapes Zauberstab Wunder tun wirst."

Hermine trat an den Stein heran, Luna gegenüber. Die junge Ravenclaw berührte den Messbecher auf ihrer Seite mit ihrem Zauberstab. „_Aguamenti_!", und reines, sauberes Wasser floss hinein.

Hermine nahm Snapes Zauberstab. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Hand seltsam an, aber nach ein paar Sekunden verwandelte sich die Fremdheit in etwas Angenehmes. Ja, sie würde sich mit diesem Zauberstab wohl fühlen, da war sie sich sicher. „_Aguamenti_!", und ein paar Sekunden später war die Phiole auf ihrer Seite mit reinem, sauberem Wasser gefüllt.

„Jetzt die Blumen", sagte Luna. „Ich weiß nicht viel über die Sprache und Bedeutungen von Blumen, aber ich bin mir sicher, diese Vergissmeinnicht wären besonders angemessen." Sie beschwur einen Strauß blauer Blumen herauf und arrangierte sie im Messbecher. „Oh, sie sind blau wie mein Haus."

Hermine dachte für ein oder zwei Sekunden nach. Etwas Rotes wie unser Haus Gryffindor. Snape hatte es wohl nicht gemocht, aber sie dachte, dass er nun darüber hinweg sein würde. Er hatte den Mut eines Gryffindors gezeigt. Wie Dumbledore in einer von Snapes Erinnerungen gesagt hatte, glaubte er, dass Schüler vielleicht zu früh eingeteilt wurden… Sie hatte mit dieser Bemerkung völlig übereingestimmt. Er hätte schließlich einer von uns sein können, ein Gryffindor. Sie hob seinen Zauberstab und ein Strauß roter Moonblumen erschien, die sie in die Phiole steckte. Severus Snapes Zauberstab funktionierte gut in ihrer Hand. Es schien als habe er ihre Magie akzeptiert.

Die zwei Mädchen sahen einander mit tiefem Einverständnis an. Eine weitere Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und Luna beschwor noch eine Phiole herauf. Sie füllte sie mit Wasser und ein großer Strauß gelber Narzissen erschien. „Man sagt, dass eine Narzisse Elend bedeutet, während viele davon Freude bedeuten. Das ist vom Haus Hufflepuff."

Hermine verstand. Nun musste sie etwas finden, um Slytherin zu repräsentieren. Sie ließ einen weiteren Messbecher erscheinen, den sie füllte, und sie dachte einen Moment lang über eine grüne Blume nach. Helleborus. Das sollte in Ordnung sein. Nebenbei war es auch eine gebräuchliche Zutat für Zaubertränke. Sobald sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, beschwor sie die Blumen herauf. Ein Strauß der grünen Blumen erschien und sie steckte sie in den Messbecher. „Das ist vom Haus Slytherin. Seinem Haus."

„Passend, nicht wahr? Ich meine die Phiolen und Messbecher und all diese Blumen für die verschiedenen Häuser", sagte Luna, nachdem sie die Phiolen und Messbecher und Blumen arrangiert hatte wie Vasen auf einer Festtafel. Der Effekt war in der Tat schön: Die vier Sträuße umschlossen seinen Namen und die Daten seiner Geburt und seines Todes.

„Ja, Luna, sehr", antwortete Harry, seine Stimme in Emotionen gefangen. „Du hast immer Recht, wenn es darum geht, zu spüren, was andere Leute fühlen oder brauchen könnten. Er verdient unseren Respekt und unsere Zuwendung."

„Danke, Harry. Du hast deinen Teil auch gut gemacht. Ich dachte du hattest absolut Recht damit, darauf zu bestehen, dass Professor Snape sein eigenes Portrait in Dumbledores Büro haben sollte – na ja, dem Büro der Schulleiterin jetzt – zusammen mit denen von den anderen Schulleitern von Hogwarts. Neville hatte Recht, Professor Snape hat alles getan, was er konnte, um uns strenge und schmerzhafte Bestrafung durch die Carrows zu ersparen."

Luna sah erneut auf das Grab und die Blumen herab, sichtbar zufrieden mit der reizenden Anordnung der Blumen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape. Sie werden in der Tat schmerzlich vermisst und in trauriger Erinnerung sein."


End file.
